1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of intraocular lenses. More particularly, this invention relates to a device which is useful in the surgical implantation of artificial lenses to replace the natural crystalline lens of the human eye.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The field of intraocular lenses and associated devices has grown very rapidly over the last decade. Numerous intraocular lens designs have been proposed during this period, during which the art has progressed from relatively crude designs wherein the lens was sutured or otherwise physically attached to the iris to the prsent state of the art wherein the lens is supported in the anterior or posterior chambers independently of any attachment to the iris. Another respect in which the art has progressed is the size of the incision required to insert the lens. Because of improved surgical techniques and associated improvements in lens designs, the incisions typically utilized today are much smaller than those used just a few years ago. There are, of course, other respects in which the art has advanced. Despite such advancements, the surgical replacement of the natural crystalline lens of the eye with an artificial lens still remains a very delicate surgical procedure. Special surgical skills and expertise are required for this procedure. For example, the proper placement of a lens in the eye upon implantation requires an intimate familiarity with the internal anatomy of the eye and the forces which will affect proper placement of lens both during and after implantation. It can be very difficult to reposition a lens once it is placed in the eye. It is also generally difficult to place the lens properly in the eye on the first attempt. In light of these difficulties, there is a great need for a device which will allow the lens to be inserted and properly positioned upon initial insertion into the eye. The present invention is directed to a device which satisfies this need.
Reference is made to the following patents for further teachings regarding the state of the intraocular lens art, particularly the portion of that art relating to devices for use in implanting intraocular lenses:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,375 (Nevyas) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,027 (DiFrancesco) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,406 (Norris) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,049 (Hager, et al.) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,980 (Clark) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,809 (Mazzocco) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,117 (Kelman)
None of the devices described in these patents satisfy the above-cited need for a device which will facilitate proper insertion of intraocular lenses.